


Послание

by Jess_L



Category: The Gods Themselves - Isaac Asimov, Дом в котором - Мариам Петросян | The House in Which - Mariam Petrosyan
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: Черный обнаруживает странные надписи в коридоре





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды "Дома, в котором..." на спецквест ЗФБ-2017, тема - "Сами боги". Бета - Cora Hale

Черный проводит пальцем по стене, очерчивая буквы, которые уже почти не видны под слоями более поздних рисунков и надписей.

— Видишь?

Сфинкс следит за движением его руки и медленно читает:

— С-Т-Р-А-К. Что за бессмыслица?

— Думаю, это слово «страх».

Сфинкс приглядывается внимательней.

— Ты прав. Но чем ближе выпуск, тем больше все боятся. Что тут особенного?

В его резком тоне читается «какого черта ты полез с этим ко мне». Черный хмурится.

— Смотри дальше. Здесь.

Чтобы разобраться в хаотических граффити в том месте, на которое показывает Черный, Сфинксу приходится почти уткнуться в стену носом. 

— Не могу прочесть, — признается он наконец. — Очень затерто.

— Да. Кто-то пытался стереть, а поверху закрасил, — Черный хмурится еще больше. — Но получилось не до конца. Странным материалом это нарисовано, будто проступает изнутри. На ощупь все еще различимо, — он обводит контуры букв.

— «ИЗНАНКА», — читает Сфинкс и чуть не подскакивает. — Что?!

— Дальше читай.

— «ПЛОХО, ПЛОХО, ПЛОХО». 

— Дальше.

— «ПОЖАЛУЙСТА ОПАСНОСТЬ ВЫ НЕ ПЕРЕХОДИТЬ ОПАСНОСТЬ ОПАСНОСТЬ ОПАСНОСТЬ» — Сфинкс выпрямляется, ошеломленный. — Какой-то вопль отчаяния просто. Но, Черный, зачем ты пришел с этим ко мне? Ты знаешь, кто это написал?

Черный мрачно хлопает себя по карманам джинсов спереди и сзади, находит пачку сигарет и закуривает.

— Ты же не куришь? 

— Обычно нет, — произносит Черный. — Будешь?

Сфинкс соглашается, и несколько минут они молча курят на полу в коридоре, сосредоточенно затягиваясь и выпуская дым. 

— Я думаю, это писали не наши, — наконец произносит Черный. — Это не похоже ни на краску из баллончика, ни на уголь или мел. Буквы проступают прямо из стены, их можно закрасить сверху, но нельзя полностью стереть.

Сфинкс пытается переварить услышанное.

— То есть ты считаешь, что это послание…

— С другой стороны Дома, — договаривает Черный. — Нас пытаются предупредить.

— Нас? — «Что может непроваливающийся знать об изнанке?» 

Сфинкс смотрит на Песьего вожака во все глаза. Черный встречает его взгляд, не мигая.

— Вас. Для себя и своих я все решил. 

— Ты беспокоишься о Слепом? — удивляется Сфинкс.

— Нет, — Черный сутулится и тушит бычок об пол. — Кто, по-твоему, стирал эти надписи? Просто хотел, чтобы ты тоже их увидел. Ладно… до встречи.

Он уходит, а Сфинкс долго сидит, задумавшись, пока докуренная до фильтра сигарета не обжигает ему губы. Он выплевывает ее и вытирает рот о плечо. Черный не в курсе того, что ему пришлось пережить на изнанке шесть лет назад, но Слепой, несомненно, знает все. Все эти годы он старался ослабить страхи Сфинкса, приучить к мысли, что у них нет выбора, куда уйти после выпуска, кроме изнанки. Но после находки Черного ужас возвращается, и он вновь чувствует себя двенадцатилетним мальчишкой, беспомощной жертвой кошмаров, от которых нельзя очнуться. Если сами жители другой стороны передают им слово «страх», если они сами боятся, если телеграфируют: «изнанка плохо», «опасность» — уходить туда насовсем нельзя. Можно попробовать втолковать это Слепому. Но Сфинкс почти уверен, что не получится, — как и в том, что сам он туда ни за что не пойдет.

Решение принято, и ему снова хочется курить. На изнанке у него были бы руки. На изнанке у него был бы Слепой. Но ему придется обходиться и без того, и без другого. Сфинкс складывается почти вдвое, чтобы достать пачку из кармана зубами. У него не выходит, от собственного бессилия щиплет в глазах, но он пробует снова.

 

Слепой прячет в подвале использованный баллончик из-под краски. Ему не нравится, что около надписей болтался Черный, но он надеется, что хорошо их замазал. Главное, чтобы это полное страха послание не увидел Сфинкс. Слепой не оставляет надежды на то, что на другую сторону они отправятся вместе. Придорожная закусочная, которая первая встречала Прыгунов, была сожжена бандитами, и хозяйка, видевшая и знавшая многое из того, что ей знать не положено, запаниковала. Слепой может ее понять, но изнанка — только переходное звено между Домом и Лесом. В Лесу он хозяин, а Сфинкс — один из самых сильных ходоков, перед которым все дороги открыты, хотя он этого пока и не знает. В Лесу им не грозит никакая опасность, там они будут выше всех, сами себе боги. Там они со Сфинксом могут быть счастливы.


End file.
